Episode 1: After It All
by z0mb3xor
Summary: Clementine, Luke, Kenny and AJ are now back into the world after denied access to Wellington. Now they must decide where to go and what to do. This is not going to be easy. Based after Season 2 with very little changes to the actual story.
1. Choices

**TT TWD After it all**

**Well this is going to be based after season 2 has ended. It will follow all of my actions in the game. I will create a list of what I did below:**

**Season 1**

**A New Day**

**Lied or tell the truth to Hershel? **Told him the truth

**Who did you save first? **Saved Duck

**Who did you side with? **Sided with Kenny

**Did you give Irene the gun? **Refused

**Who did you save? **Saved Carley

**Starved For Help**

**Did you chop off David's leg? **Left David to die

**Who shot Jolene? **Waited until Danny shot her

**Did you help Kenny kill Larry? **Helped kill Larry

**Andy's fate? **Killed Andy

**Did you take from the car? **Took from the car

**Long Road Ahead**

**Did you shoot the girl? **Did not shoot her

**Did you leave Lily? **Abandoned Lily

**How did you convince Kenny to stop the train? **Fought him (I meant to talk pushed fight)

**Who shot Duck? **Shot him yourself

**Who did you save first? **Helped Omid first

**Around Every Corner**

**Who killed the boy in the attic? **Had Kenny do it (I couldn't do that again)

**How did you deal with Vernon? **Reasoned with him

**Did you bring Clementine to Crawford? **Brought her along

**Ben's fate? **Pulled him up (only because Clem was there)

**Did you show the others your bite? **Revealed the bite

**Who came with you? **Omid, Christa (Kenny didn't come because the second episode didn't save so made me not take the food from the car, so I left Ben with him)

**No Time Left**

**Did you chop off Lee's arm? **Got rid of the arm

**Did you lose temper with Kenny? **Calmly argued with Kenny

**Did you give up your weapons? **Kept your weapons

**Did you kill Clementine's captor? **Killed him yourself

**Did you stop Lee from turning? **Made sure Lee didn't turn (I cried a bit after that)

**Season 2**

**All That Remains**

**Did you save Christa? **Didn't save Christa

**Did you kill the dog? **Killed the dog

**Did you accept Nick's apology? **Accepted

**Did you give water to the dying man? **Refused to give water

**Did you save Nick or Pete? **Nick (this guy is awesome if you're his friend)

**A House Divided**

**Took blame for Sarah's photo? **Took blame

**Who did you sit with at dinner? **Sat with Kenny (knew he was alive)

**Told Walter the truth about Matthew? **Told the truth

**Nick's fate? **Convinced Walter to forgive Nick

**Left to find Kenny? **Surrendered (I didn't want Carlos to suffer)

**In Harm's Way**

**Helped Sarah with her work? **Helped Sarah (I swear I'm the only one I know who liked her)

**Told Bonnie about Luke?** Told Bonnie about Luke

**Admitted to stealing the walkie talkie? **Tried to come clean (I also tried to help Ken)

**Watched Kenny kill Carver? **Watched

**Chopped off Sarita's arm? **Chopped it off (I panicked and regret it)

**Amid The Ruins**

**Left Sarah at the trailer park? **Took Sarah

**Robbed Arvo? **Did rob Arvo (I regret that but I wanted to split it badly)

**Crawled through the ticket booth? **Crawled through

**Held the baby? **Held the baby

**Shot Rebecca? **Shot Rebecca

**No Going Back**

**Protected the baby? **Protected the baby

**Went to help Luke? **Covered for Luke

**Asked to leave with Mike? **Didn't ask to leave with Mike

**Shot Kenny? **Looked away (I almost shot him but couldn't)

**In the end, who are you with? **With AJ and Kenny (I broke down in tears, I love Kenny but wanted to be safe so it was hard)

**I also felt so terrible when Luke died, so bad that in this story Luke's alive. Screw you I don't care. So Luke also got separated when we crashed the car and met up when we found AJ and told him Jane tried to kill AJ. He gets sad, we go to Wellington and end up leaving for what the world throws next. I will try to only follow Clementine's Point of View but might change to Luke or a new person. I got distracted on deviant art and schooling so might eventually get back to my other story "New Faces" but this is my main focus now.**


	2. The First Steps To Adventure

**Let's get this party on the road. This will start literally at the end of Season 2 right at Clementine's decision to stay with Kenny and Luke. Woohoo I love this game :O! Another change to make is Sarah's fate. I disagreed with her death in the episode so it played out differently. You will find out what happened next chapter. If you are one of the few who actually liked Sarah please say so. I'm so alone. Everyone I know hates her. I never did. ONWARDS AND UPWARDS!**

**Clementine**

"You are as stubborn as a mule Clem." Kenny smiled to me as I smiled back.

"Where do you think I got that from?" I laughed back. Kenny grabbed a bag of supplies while Luke grabbed the other. I had AJ in my arms and we walked back down the hill. I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at the road we had taken to get here. All those we have lost. Mark, Larry, Lily, Doug, Glenn, Carley, Ben, Duck, Katjaa, Lee, Pete, Nick, Alvin, Rebecca, Carlos, Sarita, Walter, and more. So many lost to this world. Suddenly I stopped and Luke turned.

"What's up Clem? Don't tell me you changed your mind!" Luke looked worried at me and Kenny stopped and almost looked shocked to possibly have me leave now.

"No." I quickly answered and they both sighed in relief. "It's just that I don't know where we should go now. Wellington wasn't as great as we though so maybe we need another plan." I explained to the guys. I hated being the only girl here but I could deal with it. But it still didn't make missing Sarah any easier. But my care for Jane turned to hatred once we found out she tried to kill poor AJ.

"Well, I know you and Jane argued over it Ken, but Howe's Hardware doesn't sound so bad anymore. Maybe we might find some good stuff there too." Luke was still sad about Jane's death and betrayed once he learnt what she did. I could tell he also missed Bonnie. There was defiantly something there. Kenny sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I hate to agree with Luke but he's right. Howe's doesn't seem so bad anymore. Besides, ya'll need the rest and maybe we can rebuild it, better then how Carver ran that shithole." He touched his eye gently remembering how Carver almost beat him to death. I also rose a hand to my cheek remembering the smack I received from Troy's gun for trying to help Kenny. Luke also put a hand to his battered ribs and clenched his fist in anger.

"I think that's best for AJ, he needs somewhere marginally safe since I turned down Wellington, but I couldn't leave you or him on his own. You guy's would be stuffed without me." I nudged Luke and Kenny and they both smiled. I smiled too and remembered that without me they would actually be dead because I have saved them previously. But when I think some more I notice without me, a lot of this may not have happened to them. My smile drops but I try to hide my sadness and guilt, especially for getting Lee killed.

"Well we should try to find a truck or something because I don't want to walk 2 weeks and waste these supplies." Luke held the bag up and I could see why. When we thought about it those bags weren't that big.

"Wait! Maybe Howe's still has that greenhouse intact. Or maybe its food supplies are still untouched." I chirped. The thought of berries and tomatoes from the greenhouse was appealing.

"Huh. Good thinking Clem. If we get there fast enough then we may not have to go through this here entire bag." Kenny patted my head and Luke gave me the thumbs up. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only thinker here. Like the group kind of relies on me. Did Lee ever feel like this too?

"Maybe we might find some others as well. I don't know about you but I hope Bonnie left Arvo and went back too. I liked her but I think she was just afraid of you Kenny." Luke looked down and Kenny nodded in agreement. Kenny has been starting to see why Mike and Bonnie left us but still hates Arvo's guts for shooting me.

"Your shoulder still hurt darling?" Kenny asked giving it a light poke.

"Only when you touch it." I say pulling away a little. Kenny smiles and we get moving towards Howe's. It will be a long trip but maybe it won't be so hard.

**2 Days Later**

"Holy shit! Kenny! Luke! Get over here now!" I call to the guys. I hear Kenny shout something about my language but I don't care. I just found a Pickup truck with some supplies in back. It has a full tank and keys in the ignition. I cannot believe our luck.

"Clem what have I told you… Holy shit." Kenny smiles and jumps for joy giving a little dance. I join in when Luke comes in holding AJ. He doesn't realise what's happening but giggles with our laughter. Luke almost drops AJ in shock of what's before him.

"Hey wait. Didn't you guys take from someone before and he tried to kill you?" Questioned Luke. Kenny suddenly stopped and kicked the ground muttering about not making the same mistake.

"I thought so too until I found this." I hold up a note triumphantly. "It says, 'To whomever this concerns. I have been bitten recently and am on my own. I will end it but not before packing up my truck and supplies and hopefully somebody will make use of what I can no longer. Sincerely, Christa.'" I suddenly stop. I never read who it was by. "But it can't be, I didn't see your name there before. Kenny? It's not her is it?" I begin to tear up and shake my head furiously.

"Clem, it could be anyone. I mean, I met at least three people named Walter so don't see why it couldn't be another Christa." Kenny rubbed my back explaining his story a bit. I sniff and nod but still hug him nonetheless. I hope to god he's right.

"Well now, as sad as this is we just got a truck full of stuff. Oh my… Clem you have to see this." Luke urged me over and showed us a picture in the glove box. It showed a girl and what looked to be her father. Above her father it read 'David' and above the other woman was 'Christa' but she looked nothing like the Christa we knew. I was so relived and hugged Luke, thanking him for finding that picture to show it wasn't her. I then took AJ from him and hugged him tight as the boys checked the truck some more. AJ gurgled but began to cry. I stuck out my tongue and crossed my eyes. He stopped immediately and touched my nose.

"That always work doesn't it Clem." Luke smiled and went back to checking the truck. AJ loved people's noses but seemed particularly interested in my nose. He was always grabbing and pulling and playing with my nose. It was always adorable to see that. Suddenly I heard a groan outside. I whipped around to see a rotter stumble in.

"Kenny! Luke! Walk…"

"Wait, I aint a walker Clem." Replied a familiar voice. A voice I wished to hear long ago just once more. My dear friend Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" I rushed up and hugged her but then hit her on the arm. "Don't ever sneak up on me again. And don't ever leave me again without good reason." She laughed and looked up to Luke.

"Well I see your still fine Luke. And I can see you too Kenny hiding behind the truck. I saw ya'll stumble in here after you heard Clem. That's what drew me over." She looked down ashamed. "Sorry for taking off but things got too much around you Kenny, you weren't exactly stable. Mike and I left Arvo after he got bit but then we got separated. Are you and Jane still arguing? Wait? Where's Jane?" We all look at one another and Kenny steps forward.

"She tried to kill AJ so we got in a fight. Clementine tried to stop us but Jane shoved her away. She cut my gut and damaged my eye further before I pinned her. Clem went to shoot at one of us but turned away, probably not wanting to hit me. I stabbed her chest when we heard AJ crying and found him in a car not far from the spot we were. We found Luke coming towards us once he heard the crying." Kenny simply told her all of it. He could have just said he killed her for trying to kill AJ but added the rest without necessary. Bonnie sat down and began to cry.

"Why? Why Jane? How could she?" Bonnie wasn't taking it well and I sat beside her, comforting her. She took the baby hoping to calm down with him in her arms. It worked once he grabbed her nose. She smiled and Kenny went back to inspecting the truck. Luke also sat with Bonnie so I got up and went over to Kenny to see how the truck was.

"Do you think she's road worthy?" I asked as Kenny rolled out from underneath the truck. He smiled and held his hand out for a hi-five. I gave him his hi-five and gave him the goofiest grin.

"She'll be ready when we are. Get what belongings you have and let's get going."

**Sometime later**

Kenny was driving with me riding shotgun. Luke, Bonnie and AJ were in the seats behind. Bonnie and Luke were mumbling on but I decided I was bored and wanted to join in.

"Hey Luke, what are you and Bonnie talking about?" I chose the wrong time to join in. From the look on Luke's face I could tell it wasn't a topic he was confident about telling me about.

"Well… It's… You know… with Jane…" He went a bright red and Bonnie giggled.

"Ohhh. The kissing and stuff." I smiled and Luke looked away. Obviously still not comfortable about it, especially since Jane's dead.

"So Clem, you ever kissed someone?" Bonnie wanted to know but I didn't let on.

"Why would I kiss a boy? They're gross." Bonnie smile grew wider and I could tell my answer only brought more discomfort for Luke.

"Ok then, you like girls then Clem is that it?" Bonnie laughed a little and Luke just dropped his jaw. I felt like messing with Luke a bit and sent a sort of psychic message to Bonnie. I hope she got it.

"Maybe I do, does it matter?" I huffed. Luke just could not believe what he was hearing and Bonnie stopped smiling. I guess she didn't get my psychic message. Kenny suddenly grunted.

"Now now Clem, you're not serious are you? You're too young to figure this out at your age right?" Kenny shot me a concerned look and I just burst out laughing.

"Of course not I was just messing with everyone." I laughed again to which Kenny and Bonnie joined in. Luke finally closed his mouth and looked out the window again. AJ heard the laughter and just joined in. I felt bad for Luke so decided to cheer him up, or at least have a go at Bonnie again.

"Hey Luke, did you ever think about getting back with Bonnie?" I questioned raising an eyebrow. Luke just smiled lightly but didn't turn around from the window. Bonnie gasped and Kenny just focused on the road again.

"Clementine! How did you know about that? And what would you know about dating?" Bonnie shot suddenly. I wasn't expecting that sort of reaction. Maybe that's just how people act when you mention that sort of thing. Maybe she's too embarrassed about that topic so I tried to change it.

"All right then, so Bonnie, what happened just after the outbreak with you hmm?" I asked. I never did hear her story, or Luke's. My god I just kept asking all the wrong questions today.

"Something I'm not too proud of." She looked down and twiddled her thumbs. I turned in my seat to face the road ahead. I hadn't seen a walker in a while which concerned me. Usually when there is a lack of them they are usually in a herd. This truck's tough but it can't plough through a herd. I decided to close my eyes for a few seconds before…

**Later that night**

The truck pulled over and I suddenly woke up. I saw Kenny get out and heard someone in the back also get out. Somebody must be taking over the driving for now. I heard the doors close and saw Luke now at the wheel. I turned to see Bonnie asleep with AJ in her hands. Kenny looked really tired.

"Sorry to wake you Clem but Kenny nearly crashed into a power line so I decided to take over. Besides I fell asleep before you did so I have plenty of energy and attention." He started the truck and we were moving once more.

"Kenny almost crashed? I heard that my friend Omid almost hit a pedestrian and got his licence suspended twice." Luke smiled but I thought now was as good a time as ever. "I'm sorry for anything I might have said earlier that was uncomfortable." I looked down and felt bad about certain things I asked. Luke frowned but simply nodded. We sat in silence until AJ cried a few moments later.

"No AJ not now I'm so darn tired." Kenny groaned. "Just pass him to Clem so I can sleep." Bonnie slowly picked him up and delivered him into my hands. I leaned in close and he stopped. Everybody sighed and went back to what they were doing. AJ gurgled a little and yawned, slowly reaching for my nose but his little hand never made it. It fell back onto his body and I grabbed his little fingers, playing with them.

"You have a real talent don't you Clem?" Whispered Luke, smiling to the silence of the truck.

"Yeah, I guess it's kind of like a super power." I giggled and so did Luke. It wasn't long until we reach Howe's so didn't bother sleeping. Luke and I kept going on about how awesome life was before the dead rose. It was actually quiet relaxing, not painful like usual.

"Luke, is it normal for me to feel like this about you?" I questioned him. I felt so safe which I haven't felt since this began. But Luke took the question differently to what I meant.

"Feel? Like how do you mean? Is it a… attraction… or?" Luke stuttered. He wasn't ready for this.

"No. Like a brother." Luke just stopped and stared at the road for a bit, unsure how to respond. He kept staring before a tear rolled down his cheek. "Luke? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've just never had a sister before." We smiled and he laughed a little. Before long he was crying and smiling at the same time. I couldn't help but shed a tear as well. That was how it was now. I finally had a brother.

**I'm sorry to disappoint some people but this is not a romantic Cluke story. If I'm putting Luke in a romantic relationship I will only put Bonnie as a possible option. There will be no Cluke. When I played Season 2 Luke did feel a bit more like an older brother to me. Personally I found he died too early. But I see and even agree with why Telltale killed him off. Originally I was going to add something to do with Sarah in the conversation about the 'kissing and stuff' with Clem mentioning her and Sarah talking about it but dropped that part out. Sorry people but no Clarah either. Clem is not for shipping. End of discussion.**


	3. Clementine Holmes, Best Detective

**We return to out lovely group to find Howe's isn't quite so empty. If you got Jane's ending you would understand this better. When you finish with her you meet a family you can turn down or bring into Howe's Hardware. So I decided to bring them into this story. Why the hell not? Also, regarding Harold's review, as far as Kenny and Clementine knew she had tried to kill AJ. They didn't know she was trying to prove Kenny's dangerous.**

Luke slowed the truck as we approached Howe's. The place looked terrible. There were walker corpses everywhere with a few familiar faces. Poor Carlos and Sarita. They're bodies were lying there; Carlos had chunks here and there. He made a small reach for us but collapsed. I felt horrible that I couldn't protect Sarah. Once she fell from the observation deck my heart stopped. Jane refused to help her but she managed to crawl out. Walkers were everywhere and I told her to run. She ran to the trees and I heard her scream. I never knew if she made it or not. Kenny looked away from Sarita's lifeless body and I offered something that might help.

"Maybe now we can bury her. We couldn't before but now we have ti…" I never got to finish my sentence as a voice called out from the roof.

"Stop right there! You're not here to steal are you?" A man on top of the roof aimed a pistol towards us. He looked a bit like Carlos too. I felt another pang of sadness rip through me.

"Hey Randy! Who's there?" A familiar voice called to the other man. I couldn't remember the face but the voice was somewhat familiar. Suddenly Bonnie called out.

"Vince! Is that You?" That's who it was. He was the man who distracted Tavia when I was stealing the walkie. The man named Vince approached the edge of the roof. He gave Bonnie a wave and a grin.

"Bonnie? Shit, I thought you were dead. It's been awful lonely since the others left."

"Left? What do you mean?" Bonnie looked worried. I hope he doesn't mean they died. They seemed like alright people. Too many had died but in a world like this, death was unavoidable.

"No. Becca, Shel, Russel and Wyatt survived but couldn't risk staying here any longer. I stayed and all of Carver's men are gone or dead. It's safe here now." Vince smiled and Randy lowered the gun. We approached slowly, supplies in our hands and keeping weapons tucked away. No use in getting shot up now. The front gate opened and women with her child were there to greet us.

"Hi, names Patricia. And this here is Gill. We were with Randy, my husband, when Vince let us in." I saw Gill smile but I could tell he wasn't their true son. He was African-American while his parents both looked Caucasian-American. That didn't matter though. Why would it anymore. Like Chuck said on the train. 'You're either living or you're not. You ain't little, you ain't a girl, you ain't a boy, you ain't strong or smart, you're alive.' Or at least something like that, it was a while ago now.

"If you don't mind we have some dead out there who need burying so we'd like to bring them in." Kenny looked down and tried to keep from looking weak. Luke simply patted his back but Kenny shoved his hand away.

"Well as long as they won't turn while around I'm sure it will be ok." Luke turned to Carlos and went over to finish him. He grabbed a garbage bag from the truck and stuck anything not attached inside. Kenny went and lifted Sarita to bring inside. The rest of us just walked in silently. Vince was there to greet Bonnie but I went looking for the food stores. I had to make sure we could survive some time here. All the food had been stripped from the shelves so I assumed they were put in some storage room. I tried to remember where some of the storage rooms were but ended up hopelessly lost. I bumped into Bonnie and Vince who were catching up.

"Hey Clem, whatcha doing wandering round here?" Bonnie asked grabbing my shoulder gently. I almost felt nervous asking her but I needed to know.

"I was trying to find where they hid the food. You know, see how much we have and how long until we need more to gather." I got straight to the point. There was no need to drag it out much further. "Did you check how much food there was?"

"Oh yeah. Me and Randy took stock of what we had. We might last 10 months but now that you're here it may be cut back. We'll have to expand the greenhouse or turn the old prison yard into a garden." Vince went explaining. He seemed to have thought it through. "You're defiantly a smart girl. Don't think I've met someone quite like you." He smiled but I looked down.

"I did. His name was Lee. He looked after me. He was real smart. My stupidity got him killed." I looked back up and saw Bonnie give me a hug.

"How long ago was this darling?" She asked me.

"At least 19 months ago I think." I hugged her back

"Well in that case if you're 11 now then you were only about 8 or 9. You were younger then. We all make mistakes." She got back up and smiled to me. I smiled back and headed to find Gill. I wanted to see if he knew how to survive, and if not to help him. I was not going through another Sarah situation again.

**2 hours later**

"Kenny, have you seen Gill?" I asked. I couldn't find him or Patricia. Randy said he was likely with his mother or in his secret hiding place. Kenny was crouched next to Sarita while Luke was digging a second hole. He was stroking her hair softly. Carlos must have already been buried.

"No Clem I haven't. Please leave me for a while ok. It's still hard to be around you and Sarita at the same time after what you did." He never moved from his crouch. Luke looked over and frowned but continued digging.

"I understand." It became easier for me to understand how Kenny felt about what I did. Cutting her hand off was not my call but I did it anyway. I panicked and now I regret it. I decided to go and find Bonnie instead. Maybe she had something worth doing around here. Suddenly I had an idea. It was a long shot but I went with it anyway.

"Bonnie? I want to ask you something." She was sitting in Carvers office reading comics. We hadn't really got a chance to read any and Bonnie said she would introduce me to the best ones sometime. She looked up from one of her comics, a smile spreading across her face.

"Have you come to get started with these comics darling?" She got a bit excited. Obviously she had been waiting for something like this but I had to disappoint her.

"No actually. I wanted to know if you would take me to look for any evidence of what happened to Sarah. I heard her scream in those woods but never knew if she made it. I couldn't go looking last time because we had to keep the baby safe." I pleaded giving her some of my best puppy dog eyes. I hoped they still worked at this age. By the looks of things it did.

"I dunno Clem, if Kenny lets us borrow the truck. I'm sure he'd want you to know what happened." I smiled but then frowned remembering how Kenny asked me to leave him alone.

"You're going to have to ask him. He's with Sarita and you know how he gets with me and Sarita." She sighed and walked off. I went over to the main exit to hear Bonnie's footsteps approaching.

"He reckons it's ok if we get back before nightfall so we have at least 3 hours to search before we have to go back." I couldn't contain my excitement. I was finally going to see if Sarah did possibly survive. I jumped and hugged Bonnie,

"Thanks for this Bon. I won't forget this!"

"Ok Clem, take it easy. You don't know what we might end up finding up there." She looked concerned but I was to giddy. If we didn't find anything then that means she had a chance. As long as there is a slim chance I'm glad with that hope. We went out to the truck, Bonnie with her Ak47 and me with my Glock. Bonnie started up the car and got ready.

"So where first?"

**A little time later**

We arrived at the war memorial and headed for the collapsed deck. I looked off to where I last saw Sarah run off to. I wish I changed what I said from run to climb so she could possibly be here with us now. I walked into the tree line and already found my first clue. A branch had a small piece of her shirt, so small it was barely there. The rest must have come off in the harsh winds we had in winter. I could see a faint blood stain on the branch as well.

"She must have hit the branch and cut her side while running. That could be the scream we heard. That scream was pain not fear." I continued onwards looking for more signs of her. Even if we found nothing then that means she wasn't eaten here. We marched on but didn't find much else.

"Clem, you think she may have gone back to the trailer park, or maybe the museum?" Bonnie questioned hoping to lift my spirits. I thought it over and doubted she would head to the museum. The trailer park sounded slightly more logical.

"Well I guess the trailer park sounds more likely so maybe we should try there." We went back to the truck and I directed Bonnie to where Jane and I found her, Nick and Luke. When we arrived I could see many more bodies from when we first came round. There were even two burnt piles of bodies. Bonnie checked them while I stabbed any in the head that may still be alive, or undead, or whatever. Bonnie shook her head seeing she found no evidence of Sarah and we headed to the hole in the fence where poor Nick was. I was surprised to see Nick had been taken down and possibly buried near the spot in the fence for I saw a cross sitting in the ground.

"Rest in peace Nick. I hope you and Pete are having fun, wherever you are." I bowed my head before going through the hole. The walkers I killed on the first trip weren't around but replaced with fresh corpses. I found the place had been tidied up but likely overrun hinting all the uncleaned bodies everywhere. I searched for any signs of Sarah but still came up blank.

"Clementine, I don't think she was… oh god." I stopped to see where she was looking. Merely ten feet away was a torn, bloodied shirt with red glasses resting beside the guts around it. I stopped and rushed over almost crying. Bonnie sniffed and also came over. I began to weep but suddenly I noticed something.

"This wasn't Sarah's body." I told Bonnie sternly. "What's left of the chest, it's a man's not a young woman's. And these legs, too hairy for Sarah's. Whatever happened here it wasn't Sarah's demise." I explained to a certainly confused Bonnie. I picked up her now shattered glasses and placed them into my now pale blue jumper pockets. Suddenly a voice behind us made me jump.

"Did you say Sarah? A girl? 15? Seems Autistic?" The man behind us was carrying a shotgun of sorts with another much older man carrying a sniper. "She came stumbling in here after we cleared it begging for help. I let her stay with our group but she shut herself away from us. I thought she may have been autistic or something. We eventually got attacked nearly 18 hours ago. We have been burying our dead but she had run off during the attack. She got grabbed and tore her way out of her shirt and kept running. Never saw her again." He lowered his gun. "I guess she was with you previously. She your sister?"

"No. Her dad died and I promised to protect her." I mumbled. "Was she the one who asked Nick be buried?"

"That man with the cap on the fence? Yeah, said she knew him before we could burn him. Anybody that knows someone else gets a burial. She kept the cap though." He beckoned us to follow and I did. "That was the last thing she said to us. We used to have 6 people including her. Now it's only 3 of us. We would help you find her but our tracker is too hungry to do any…"I suddenly spoke up.

"We have plenty of food. If we give you guys a weeks' worth will you help us?" I begged and Bonnie simply shrugged. I guess she didn't mind giving up some food.

"Hmm. Make it back before nightfall and we'll go looking in the morning. Where you lot living at anyway, so we can bring her if she's okay." I wasn't sure if we could trust him entirely so simply gave a location we would wait. We would go to the memorial for 3 days. "I understand you don't trust us but what if we find her after those 3 days. We need the location or we won't be as helpful." I sighed and let Bonnie decide.

"After the 3 days if she hasn't turned up we might tell you depending on how the group feels about this information. Deal?" Bonnie had a reasonable point and the two men discussed it for a bit before turning back to Bonnie and nodding in agreement. "Well then Clem, you got your answer, now let's give these gentlemen some food."

**5 days later**

We had given the men the food and the group was wary but gave our location away for them. I still sit on the roof waiting for the day when they will come with Sarah between them. I grabbed the small cross necklace I had begun wearing recently. I didn't believe in God but I still wore it anyway. I closed my eyes and wished she would return with all my heart.

"Please be okay Sarah. I promised your father I would look out for you. I don't want to let him down." I silently whispered to nobody in particular. I heard someone approach from behind and sit beside me. It was Luke. He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Clem, come on everybody is getting worried about you. You spend so much time up here." I continued to sit in silence which Luke responded with some terrible joke he once pulled on Sarah to cheer her up at the cabin. I only heard something about a can and something about a snake but didn't really pay too much attention. I stared off into the trees once more. Suddenly I felt him scoop me up and onto his shoulders. He laughed at my sudden squeak of surprise.

"Luke! Haha, put me down please." Luke always made me smile with his crazy, fun behaviour.

"Nope, we're going hunting for Bonnie; she's been missing for an hour now." He smiled up at me and he carried me upon his shoulders round Howe's. He suddenly stopped in the maze of shelves and lifted me up a little higher.

"Can you see the target?" He cupped his hands into binoculars and started looking around. I followed his lead and scoped around. I saw Bonnie near The Yard.

"Target acquired, over near The Yard." Luke got a bit of a run happening and as we approached I called out to Bonnie. "Charge! We're coming Bonnie." I saw her turn with a disappointed look on her face. Luke slowed down and I hopped off. "Bonnie? What's going on?"

"It's about Sarah. We have a problem." She explained placing a hand on my shoulder. "They found her but won't give her up without their demands."

"Which are?" I asked eagerly. Anything to get Sarah back. Bonnie didn't look so eager and I felt fearful of what was next.

"Either we surrender ownership of this place, or fight them before they execute Sarah."

**Oh my gosh! :O What a turn of events. So do you think they should sneak in or give up? Let me hear what you think. I will still write the next chapter regardless of your thoughts but I want to hear them anyway. Who knew Luke could find a can of snakes to cheer up Sarah in the apocalypse. I can't even find one without the apocalypse. :P If these chapters are too short just tell me. I can expand them, probably.**


	4. Clem Gets Pissed!

**The group are having a discussion about what to do with this situation. The next series of events aren't going to go so smoothly. Chapter posting will go faster during weekends because school is obviously a big distraction during the week.**

The group except for Randy, who was on lookout, were gathered in The Yard to discuss how to best approach this situation. The argument went back and forth but I wanted nothing with it. I sat on one of the beds staring at the gate. Kenny was comforting me but it didn't help. Suddenly something sparked in my head.

"Wait! Did anybody actually see Sarah when he came with the demands?" Suddenly everybody stopped and looked at one another shrugging. I did a gentle face palm. "So we don't actually know if they have Sarah with them?"

"Not really Clem but I don't want to take that chance." Luke explained. He did have a point. If they were telling the truth then we shouldn't just sit and wait for them to admit they didn't. I zoned out again. I then realized that I was just doing what Sarah usually does. This made me smile.

"Okay, I say we sneak in and kill every sum bitch we see." Kenny stood up and grabbed his rifle. He marched to the gate. He made this sort of suggestion back when we were held hostage by Craver but was knocked out, thankfully, before he could try. "We take the truck, get close enough but don't let em see or hear us and then sneak up and kill em all. Who's with me?" Kenny looked around the room and only Bonnie and I agreed to this plan.

"Ken man that's crazy, and suicide, and it might actually work." Vince smiled to himself. "You have my rifle, but everybody else should stay here, no sense getting everyone killed." Vince grabbed his rifle and opened the gate. Kenny, Bonnie and I also followed. I saw Patricia approach from the corner of my eye.

"Whoa now Clem, this isn't for you. It's too dangerous." Urged Patricia. She grabbed my shoulder. She was being too protective of me. With these actions I doubted what Gill knew how to use a gun. Where was Gill? I haven't seen him since we first got here.

"I've been very useful in the past. Besides, I've done much more dangerous things. I walked right through two herds before, this won't be too bad." Patricia frowned but reluctantly let me go. I caught up with the others as they were getting into the truck. The gate to The Yard was then closed and Bonnie started the car.

"Clem, you may not like what happens there but you have to stay strong okay?" I simply nodded, not even realising who said it.

**A short trip later**

I slowly crept up to the hole in the fence and saw it had been temporarily patched. A board leaned up against it so I simply pushed it away. I ushered everyone over and they crouched by me. I went first and looked around quickly. I didn't see anyone so crept over the low wall and poked around the corner. Suddenly a bullet whizzed past my ear.

"Shit! They know we're here guys so let's get moving, fast." Kenny called as I popped a few shots towards the trailer we first found Sarah in. Kenny and Bonnie ran to the other side of the trailer I hid behind and shot a few rounds at the trailer too. Suddenly I heard Sarah's screams coming from the roof.

"You fuckers! I'm going to kill you!" I screamed running forth, firing some shots while I did. I ran with pure anger screaming towards the trailer. He was unable to shoot until my gun clicked empty.

"Fuck, Clem get back here now!" Called Bonnie. A shot landed beside me before I reached the door, bursting into it. It was empty so I went to the next room, and the next. All empty. I heard one last shot and a thump on the roof. I climbed the furniture we left last time and found the body of the other man we never met last time, the tracker. I shot his head to make sure he didn't turn. I couldn't see Sarah anywhere. I looked to see a strange device lying by him. I grabbed it and called to the others.

"What is this thing?" I held it into the air. It looked to be a black bow with some speakers connected to it. They came rushing over and I hopped into Kenny's waiting arms.

"Smart fuckers, it's a damn recorder. Musta used it to draw you out Clem. Lucky he missed. I don't care how angry you are, I don't want to see you run off swearing like that again young lady." I didn't really listen to what Kenny was saying. I just threw it onto the ground and started muttering and cursing. "Watch that mouth of yours Clem. The hell did I just tell ya. At least wait until 18."

"If there's only one then maybe the others are heading over to… Christ." Bonnie grabbed my arm and rushed back to the truck at the fastest she could. Kenny and Vince followed behind trying to keep up.

"Bonnie? What's the matter?" Vince huffed, visibly exhausted from his lack of exercise. He never did much moving around back at Howe's after Carver. There wasn't really much to do.

"They must be heading over to see if we gave up, or to execute Sarah." She jumped in the driver's seat and the rest of us piled in. She gunned it straight for Howe's. Please be okay Sarah. We can't lose you now. We were so close to getting you back.

**Back at Howe's**

We heard gunshots as we neared. I hope we get there on time. Bonnie braked as we approached but ran into the man we first met. The older one with the sniper was crouching behind a couple bodies we had begun piling up. By the looks of things he started trying to shoot his friend. But why? Where was Sarah? Did they not have her after all?

"What the fuck is going on? Where the hell's Sarah ya shitbird?" He grabbed the old man's shirt and lifted him up. I looked at the dead man in front of me. His leg bone was broken and he now had three elbows. We did hit him at nearly 60. He was the only visible body so I don't think he did shoot Sarah.

"Dude chill, we didn't kill her. I don't know where she went after the man on the roof shot at Frank. Frank shot back killing him but I had enough. I wasn't no bandit so I took a shot but only hit his shoulder. I dived behind some bodies and he shot at someone else on the roof. I looked around for the girl but she was gone. That's when you ran Frank over." Kenny slowly lowered the older man and called out to Luke.

"Hey Luke, you ok? Who got shot?" Luke popped up from the roof and I was relieved to see he was mostly ok.

"I got hit in the shoulder but Randy wasn't so lucky." I could hear Patricia sobbing from here. Kenny had tied the older man's hands and escorted him to The Yard to be temporarily held. I stood there and fell to my knees. Nobody noticed I wasn't following them back except for Luke, who started to come down from the roof. I felt somebody hug me gently. I looked up slightly and noticed the others were still walking back and Luke hadn't arrived yet. I suddenly looked to the side and couldn't believe my eyes.

"You owed me a hug so I decided to give it to you instead."

"S-Sarah? Is it really you?" I slowly poked her. She was real. I couldn't control myself and hugged her tightly. "Luke! Kenny! Bonnie! Come quick!" I hugged Sarah even tighter which she returned with equal force.

"Well I'll be, Sarah!" Yelled Luke, who had finally come down from the roof, ran to join the hug.

"Luke? Is that you? It's hard to see without my glasses anymore." I passed her the glasses from my pocket. They weren't hers because they were broken. They were a purple kind that was too big for her head. "Luke! I missed you Luke." She gave him a hug too.

"Alright, this reunion is wonderful and everything but can ya'll do it inside where it's safe?" Kenny urged. We got up and headed inside. We had a lot more hugging to be had.

**2 hours later**

**Luke**

I felt glad she was okay. No, over the moon. She was the only other previous member to survive from our cabin group. Clementine had left because Bonnie had called her away for a secret mission. I offered to take Clem's place but Bonnie insisted on Clementine. Did something get lost in a small space? Clem wasn't that small anymore.

"Luke, are Rebecca and her baby ok?" Sarah asked me, tugging on my shirt. I hadn't been paying too much attention. I didn't want to tell her about Rebecca. I had to though. I couldn't leave her hanging. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Rebecca is dead, and the baby is ok. We called him Alvin Jr." I explained to her. She curled into her ball but actually tried to come out of it. Almost like she was having a battle with herself on the inside.

"I've been trying to be more like Clemmy, not be scared. I have been working hard but I'm not at her stage yet. I want to be just like her before I get more people in danger." She brought her knees up under her chin and I patted her shoulder. She let a tear role down her cheek.

"It's ok, everyone gets scared, even Clem. She was terrified when I almost drowned. She almost lost it." I remembered that event so clearly in my mind. I thought I might give that as an example that even the bravest get scared. "We were crossing a frozen lake when the ice cracked. Bonnie came to help but we both fell in. I felt like I was going to die in that cold, dark hell but Clementine began smashing so hard against the ice. She kept going and eventually created a hole which she fell through. I burst through with mere seconds to spare. I grabbed her and dragged her out right before Bonnie hopped out of that same hole. I rushed Clem inside the nearby house to get her warm before she froze to death." I shivered at the thought of how cold it was.

"Luke, I have something I want to ask. I was going to ask my Dad but I thought he would get mad at me or Clemmy. No, never mind, it's stupid and embarrassing." She looked away and blushed, rubbing her right arm quickly. I pondered over it but I decided not to push her about it. She eventually got up and walked off. I sat and continued to think what she and Clem could have done that was so stupid her Dad might have gotten angry. Did Clementine try to teach her to shoot? I would ask when the time was right so I got up and went to see if they had sentenced the older man, who said he was Gregory, trustworthy.

**Clementine**

Bonnie had a serious talk to me about some weird things. She said I had to learn from another girl where it would be slightly easier. All this stuff about puberty confused me. Did the guys also go through it? Is that why my chest had grown slightly larger? It was all so jumbled and decided to put it aside. I went off to see if Greg had been deemed trustworthy. Suddenly I familiar voice chimed in behind me.

"Hey Clemmy! I had to ask you something." Sarah bounded up to me and I just shook my head. It throbbed a little. There was just too much information.

"I'm sorry, not now. Bonnie just gave me 'the talk' about puberty." I started to feel a little sick at some of the things she told me. At least she said we weren't going into making babies today, only what to expect at my age.

"Oh? What's that?" She tilted her head off to the side a little like a confused puppy. It made me smile and I grabbed her hand taking her to Bonnie. She spent a lot of time in Carvers office reading her comics. I have started calling it 'Bonnie's Den of Reading' for laughs.

"Bonnie! Sarah never had the talk with her dad. I think you need to let her know because she's a bit behind." Bonnie shot up from a strange looking comic with what looked like Luke on the front. She whipped it into the desk drawer and whipped her hand from its hiding place under the desk. I didn't know Luke was in a comic.

"Clementine! You should really knock next time!" I didn't know why she sounded so angry. She was blushing furiously. I shook my head.

"Bonnie, Sarah hasn't had the talk yet." I repeated. Bonnie stopped and her mouth just hung there mid-sentence. She was saying something about respect.

"Oh? Really Sarah? Well now, you see…"

**One talk later**

"Come on Sarah come out of the corner now, it wasn't that bad." She had retreated to a corner in Bonnies den ever since halfway through the talk. I'm surprised she never got the talk at her age. How could she have not known about any of this sort of stuff? I know her father protected her but he must have mentioned something right? I was starting to feel bad for forcing her into this. "Sarah? I'll get you my secret chocolate bar if you at least look at me." I held out a bar of chocolate and I could just hear Bonnie gasp. Nobody had seen chocolate in so long.

"C-can I?" Sarah hesitantly looked up and slowly reached her hand out to the chocolate.

"Sure. We're friends remember?" I placed it into her hand and she slowly unwrapped it. She popped it into her mouth and moaned quietly. I could hear Bonnie whimper a little behind me and I smiled a little at her. "What's the matter Bon, feeling left out?" I widened my grin as Bonnie continued to contain her jealousy. This was too funny. She turned away and put her hands in her pockets. Sarah continued to slowly nibble away at the chocolate.

"Clem! Where are you?" I heard Kenny call for me. It sounded urgent. I got up but Sarah grabbed my sleeve.

"It's ok Sarah, I'll be right back." I felt her let go and I continued out the door. I rushed to The Yard where I thought Kenny was at. I was correct and I could see the Greg had been untied. "Kenny what is it?"

"Well the group decided to let this man stay, and he wanted to give you something he thinks you might like." Kenny gestured to Greg as he grabbed something from behind him. He pulled out Nick's cap and handed it to me. I looked down and confessed. "I don't think I can accept it. Maybe if you offered it to Luke, he was Luke's best friend." Greg simply nodded and went off to find Luke.

"So I heard Bonnie stole you for something a while ago, and then I see you dragging Sarah to see Bonnie. What was going on between you girls?" Kenny raised an eyebrow waiting for my response and placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, she gave me the talk. I'm sure you know the one. Then it turned out Sarah never got it so I brought her to Bonnie. She gave her the talk and Sarah didn't take it so well, so I offered her chocolate." Kenny put on a fake hurt look on his face.

"Oh no, not the talk." He pretended to wail. "And you didn't give me chocolate. I'm so devastated." He smiled and I laughed at his little act. He patted my shoulder. "So you took it well I suppose. How much did she tell you?"

"Oh, just what to expect to happen at my age, like these growing. And I didn't take it that well. My head still throbs a little at this information. It's just a lot to take in." I gestured to my chest which had only recently grown bigger. He smiled to me.

"I noticed that. You sure are growing quickly. It's amazing cause sometimes I forget your still growing. I keep picturing you as too old or too young." He smiled and looked off to nothing in particular. "Well at least you had Bonnie to tell you cause I was not gonna go through that. I never had the talk with Duck as he never…"He trailed off and it was my turn to comfort him. Suddenly I heard Luke coming from Bonnie's den.

"Hey Clem, I heard you and Sarah got that chat. I also feel jealous that Sarah gets some chocolate and I don't. But it's cool." I could see he held Nick's cap by his side. He noticed me looking at it and decided to put it on. "Now I look like you Clem, the cap family. Uncle Kenny, big brother Luke and little Clem." We all laughed a little at his remark and Kenny went off to do Kenny things.

"The hat looks good on you. But I just feel it isn't right at the same time. It reminds me too much of Nick." He took it off and stuffed it into his back pocket as best he could. Suddenly I realised something. "Hey Luke, you have a new shirt." I tugged on his new dark brown shirt he began wearing recently. His old orange one was getting pretty badly torn up.

"Well I felt it was time for change I guess. But I see you still have that jacket on, and I assume you still have that purple shirt underneath as well." I looked down at the dirty ski lodge jumper Bonnie had given me but I decided it was getting a bit warm now so decided to whip it off. Luke was surprised to see that he was wrong. Beneath it I had begun wearing a light, moss green long sleeve shirt with a tree logo of some sort.

"Well that's a nice shirt Clem, but mine's still better." He jokingly shoved. I winced a little as he touched my sore shoulder. "Oh shit, sorry I forgot." He took his hand back quickly but I shrugged.

"It's ok it doesn't hurt as much anymore." I gave his recently patched shoulder a gentle shove too. We both smiled to each other. "Come on, Bonnie needs to introduce me to some comics and I need to check on Sarah. I've noticed she's started to become a bit stronger. She isn't quite there yet but I hope she will."

**What a lovely end. I decided to cut off one of the other characters because it's still a little early for a favourite to die just yet. But I promise you I'm not playing favourites. When the time comes to kill a favourite I guarantee it's a role of the dice, literally. Only Clem won't have a chance to die… yet. There will be an event in the next chapter I admit I don't feel 100% proud of but thought it would really add an impact and confusion for a certain someone. I may end up ridding it from the story.**


	5. The Unnexpected Twist

**!Warning!**

**This chapter contains content not suitable for certain people. It will contain rape and other forced events so watch yourself. There is also an important death at the end.**

**I hope you guys are ready for a chapter of some extreme and I guess horrific twists that will destroy everything. I felt this was too big for this kind of story but, well I'm a fan of writing things that are fucked up but ONLY for story development. I'm not a fan of writing messed up events without reason. Also, I know some people must be wondering 'how did Sarah not get the talk at her age' Well I'm just putting that her dad was too protective over her. I can kind of do anything I want with this story when you think about it.**

"Oh and this one, this one's about Superman as well, and this one's a Phantom one, and this… what the heck is this?" She held up a comic with the words scribbled out but the author was a man named Trebor Namkrik. "Obviously you'll have no joy in this as we're currently in this kind of story." She giggled and threw it backwards, landing in the bin. I finally agreed to let Bonnie show me all of her comics. I never knew she loved them this much. But then again, there was no T.V or Facebook so books and comics were entertainment these days.

"Are there any with a super powered girl in it?" Asked Sarah. She was a fan of anything that showed women could also be strong. She once told me about some leader called Boudicca but I didn't really like history. Lee did though.

"Oh sure, they're mostly just female versions of the hero but there are some here that aren't" She began showing Sarah all the female heroines so I decided to have a go at reading about some comic I picked up at random.

"Doctor Who. Who's he meant to be, a space doctor?" Bonnie looked up and leapt over her desk. She had a closer look at the comic and even flipped through a couple pages.

"Oh it's this one. No he isn't a real doctor. He's a time traveller who just calls himself The Doctor. He never mentions his name so that's why they call him Doctor Who." She flipped through a couple more pages and sank into her recently found bean bag. This had really turned into her den. Without any need for jobs Bonnie had become pretty lazy. Vince and Kenny handled things like expanding the greenhouse but Luke was in charge of turning The Yard into a massive garden. Everyone but Sarah and I did guard duty but it wasn't much of a job with the lack of life, and unlife. So we girls simply sat around in here reading. Patricia had been moping around since Randy died and I haven't seen Gill since we first met. Where was he?

"Hey girls." Luke strolled in with a smug look on his face. "I have nothing to do Bonnie, what about you?" He wriggled his eyebrows and we just laughed at him. He simply waltzed towards The Dens desk and had a look at all the books and comics.

"Oh I'm sorry Luke but I'm on babysitting duty." She put on a fake disappointed look and went back to reading her comic. I suddenly spoke up.

"Come on Bon, he's so lonely. Besides me and Sarah don't need a watcher, I can watch myself and Sarah." I countered. Luke put on an act, going onto his knees.

"I am feeling very lonely today, and maybe you could bring the girls too." He smiled up at Bonnie who simply rolled her eyes and threw the comic at him.

"What do you mean bring the girls? Where are we going?" She quizzed. I too became suspicious. What was Luke planning? Bonnie and I placed our hands on our hips waiting for a response.

"Oh you know, just out for a drive, and see some scenery."

"Scenery? We're in an apocalypse for Christ's sake."

"But you're constantly in here, you need to get out."

"Fine but we drive not far, have a walk about, then we go back ok?"

"You have my word." Luke placed his hand upon his chest and lifted his chin up high. Bonnie just sighed and shook her head. Nevertheless she grabbed her Ak47 and I grabbed my Glock. Sarah just followed us.

"So you got Kenny's permission to borrow the truck?" I asked suspiciously. Luke turned and continued walking backwards.

"You think I would steal the truck? I simply told him I was going to take you girls for a supply run. We need medicine and all you did was a bunch of sitting around reading." He whipped back around but bumped into a pole, hitting his nose. He grabbed it and tried to shrug it off, attempting to look tough. Bonnie giggled and I smiled. Sarah simply checks if he was ok.

"Are you sure your fine Luke? It looks bad." Sarah tried to tiptoe up to Luke's height to get a better look. Luke shrugged.

"I've had worse Sarah, I'm sure I'm ok." We strolled out to the truck and hopped in. Luke started it up and Bonnie opened the gate. We recently began putting the truck into The Yard as it was safer then leaving it outside. Bonnie hopped in and we drove to the nearest place likely to have meds. Sunshine Mobile Home Park.

**Some minutes later**

"I've been back here too many times." I sighed, crawling through the hole to get in for the fourth time. I still didn't like this place any more then I previously did. We all went looking in trailers for anything. We never really needed to but Luke didn't want Kenny to get suspicious if he came back with nothing. Luke checked east, Bonnie west, me and Sarah North. All the southern trailers were moved to block any gaps or entrances in the perimeter except that one hole we keep using.

"This doesn't feel right." Whimpered Sarah. "I feel like we're being watched by many eyes." I turned to her and watched her readjust her glasses. They were still too big for her and we hadn't found any others yet. She looked from left to right and rubbed her right arm nervously. "I should probably stop being so paranoid and be brave."

"It's ok to be scared, everyone does. It's just how we go about it. How we react. Did I ever tell you when I was afraid Luke was going to die?" She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"No, but Luke did, back when you got the talk." She shivered at the memory of it. I sympathised her but walked up to the third trailer. I knocked hard and waited to hear any groans or moans of the rotters. Nothing. I opened the door slowly and aimed around. I was greeted with nothing and walked further in. I heard a light banging in one of the rooms and raised my gun. I approached the door slowly and grabbed the handle. I opened it quickly and aimed my gun into the room. The window was partially open and was knocking against the wall in the wind.

"Well that's embarrassing, I was prepared for a fight and ended up spooked by a window." I left the room, closing the door behind me. "Well Sarah this one's emp…" I stopped in my tracks when I went outside to see a man holding Sarah at gunpoint. He smiled to me and Sarah was shaking uncontrollably. She suddenly shrieked loudly and the man holding her covered his ears in shock. I shot him and he fell like a sack of bricks. "Run!"

Sarah took off but this time I was close behind her. I wasn't getting her lost again. I heard yelling and a couple shots to the east where Luke was. To the west was merely quiet. Hopefully Bonnie would go help Luke. I had to get Sarah out of here. Sarah dived through the hole in the fence and I dived after her, landing on top of her. We got up quickly and ran into the woods. I thought we got away until a loud voice called out.

"Stop right there or I shoot your friend here." He had Bonnie in front of him, her gun on the ground about two feet away. He had a knife to her neck and two other men came out as well. "Drop your gun little girl, before someone gets hurt." I reluctantly threw it to the ground and he hit Bonnie on the side of the head, knocking her out.

"Nooooo!" Sarah wailed and fell to her knees. I also got down but to keep her calm. The other two men picked up Bonnie's and my weapons, training them on us.

"Why don't you guys have fun with them while I get this bitch undressed?" He ripped Bonnie's jeans off and licked his lips. I looked away but one of the other men snickered.

"I always liked lesbians. Why don't you two give a little kiss then?" He ordered. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He wanted me and Sarah to kiss? That's sick. I've seen plenty of sick people but none like this.

"Fuck off assholes." I spat. One of them slapped me hard across the face.

"This one's got a cheek on her. Just a lovely kiss and we might go easier, probably" He grabbed my hair and Sarah started to sob. He shoved me closer to Sarah and she hugged me. She whispered something that shocked me.

"I always wondered what it would be like but never wanted to find out like this." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You don't need to do this Sarah."

"They will kill us." I went to argue but I heard the men aim our guns at us. Sarah began to lean in and I simply closed my eyes. I felt her soft lips on mine. They actually tasted somewhat sweet.

**No P.O.V**

"Whoop! That's what I like. Now slip some tongue in there." Clementine felt Sarah's tongue slowly push into her mouth. Sarah was now confused beyond anything. She hadn't felt this way since Clem hugged her back at Howe's. But this time it was stronger. A fire building up inside her. Suddenly a shot rang out.

**Clementine**

I feared the worst as Sarah and I pulled away but saw the man raping Bonnie no longer had half his face. The other two also turned but another man had his brains blown out. The last one grabbed me to use as hostage but I was smart enough to know about guys. I aimed a kick straight in between his legs. He dropped me and was shot through the chest.

"Fucks sake! Clem! Sarah! Bonnie! It's me!" I heard Luke call. He came through the trees. "I saw what he was doing to you. No kid should have to go through that. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. Fuck me." He went over to Bonnie and pulled her underwear back on after he shoved the dead man off of her. He then proceeded to pull up her jeans and turned to us. "We never mention this to anyone, especially Kenny." We nodded in agreement as he carried Bonnie back to the truck.

"So Clem, they didn't… touch you inappropriately did they?" He asked with a slightly shaky voice. His hands were also still shaking a little.

"No, only slapped me when I refused to kiss Sarah. So is that what a lesbian is? A girl who kisses girls?" I questioned Luke. He simply looked away from me. Looks like I would have to wait for my answer. We piled into the truck. "Sarah, are you ok? You haven't said anything since we… you know." She simply sat in the back with me, but tried not to come close to me. This event had obviously traumatized her. Bonnie stirred in the front seat as Luke drove straight back

**Later**

"Shit, Luke! Are ya'll ok?" Kenny ran over to see a large bruise on the side of Bonnie's head. "Clem, are you fine?" He crouched and placed his hands upon my shoulders. He looked afraid at what I might say. But before I could respond Sarah spoke up.

"Some bad men attacked us, forcing me and Clemmy to kiss and having sex with Bonnie." She looked down ashamed and I couldn't take it. I began to cry and hugged Kenny tightly. I wish Sarah hadn't told him.

"Shhh. It'll be ok Clem, its ok now. You're safe back here." He let me cry into his shoulder as Sarah stood awkwardly to the side. Kenny rubbed my back and I just couldn't pull myself together. Kenny picked me up and carried me to a bed in The Yard that was yet to be removed and placed me gently onto it and sat with me. He rubbed my head and kept trying to calm me down. This was the first time since Lee died that I've cried this badly. I continued for another minute or two before I lay on Kenny's lap. It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

**Sarah**  
>I never thought I would kiss Celmmy like that. I mean, I kind of wondered what it would be like but I would have preferred to find out naturally, not forced into it. Bonnie said girls get these sorts of feelings for boys, not other girls. I would ask her about it when she wakes up.<p>

**Luke**

"Luke? What happened?" Bonnie slowly rose from her bed in our temporary infirmary. She held her head and groaned. "Why does my head hurt? And why does my…" She looked up at me with pain in her eyes. "What… happened…? Luke?"

"I'm sorry Bon, I was too slow. The men hit you and… and… they raped you Bonnie. I'm so sorry. The girls are ok but the men forced them to kiss each other. I'm so, so sorry." I couldn't stop apologising. I shouldn't have taken them for a drive. Never should have gone to that damn trailer park. Nothing good ever happens there.

"Oh god." Bonnie started to break down in tears. I sat next to her and she cried into my shoulder. I rubbed her back gently and let a couple of my own tears slide. This was a day I would not soon forget.

**Vince**

"Fuck off! That didn't happen. You're kidding me. This isn't right." I paced back and forth and just started kicking a bucket repeatedly. 'Stuff like that just doesn't happen. Fuck!" I let a tear role down my cheek and land on the cold cement.

"Look Vince I'm sorry but it did." Patricia soothed. I clenched my fists and whipped around to her.

"Fuck you Pat! There was no excuse for what happened! You can't tell me this and expect me to be fine with it. I raised my fist to hit her but had second thoughts. "You should just leave. Not this roof but Howe's itself. If Kenny finds out…" I simply watched her nod and leave the rooftop. Hopefully this would be the last time I see the woman who killed a child she adopted to feed her dead husband.

**Kenny**

I watched the sleeping child on my lap. I never wanted to let her leave this place again. But I knew sooner or later it would simply happen here. I sighed and rubbed my own eyes. How did Luke get separated from them? Where were they? Why did Luke bring them? He said he was bringing Bonnie on a meds run. The bastard lied to me. Suddenly I had a thought that even a paranoid me would doubt. Did Luke actually plan this? Is his sanity broken? I've seen it happen before, when I got separated from Lee at Savannah saving Ben. After I wandered around I saw some men forcing girls into horrific things. At least they didn't completely destroy one of the last things I truly cared about.

**One week later**

**Luke**

Clementine barely moved from her bed since that day. She only moved to hug Kenny and to care for certain things like eating. Everyone but Greg, who had no real attachment to Clem yet, and Sarah hadn't gone to see her. Vince had told us what Patricia did to Gill and this sent Clem into further depression. I feared she would never come out of her own little world.

"Hey Kenneth, where's Sarah this time?" I have seen her but she seems to downright avoid Clem. Obviously that moment in the forest affected her on a deep level. Kenny glanced up slowly. He had been cleaning around his left eye. It looked ok without all the blood stains around it. He had also got a real eye patch yesterday.

"Probabee round here shomewhere." Kenny slurred. I could taste the alcohol in his breath. Kenny had gone back to drinking, Vince never stopped with his guard duty, Bonnie locked herself in her den, Sarah hid from us, Clem never moved and Greg only left his snipers nest to get him and Vince water, food and fresh buckets. Even though Greg never had much of a relationship with anyone it still affected him deeply. Like he said, he wasn't a bandit so he still had feelings. Nobody did anything until the depression was to wear off. Whenever that was.

I went round checking all of Sarah's usual places. I couldn't find her at any. Just when I was about to give up I found her in the infirmary. She was in a corner facing the wall. I approached her slowly but she didn't notice me. She had shut herself away again. I tried anyway, first tapping her shoulder and sitting next to her.

"Look, Sarah, I know that moment was quite emotional and traumatizing, and the fact that Gill's gone, but you have to speak sometime. Is it…" She suddenly slapped my hand away and glared at me angrily. I had never seen her with this look before. I had only seen Kenny like that. I felt scared.

"You don't know what I'm going through. All this confusion, it's just messing with my head. And that talk didn't help. Bonnie said I may get attracted to some man, like you. Not a girl like Clem. I like her but…" She looked away quickly realising she had said too much. I just pinched myself to make sure this was real. I never suspected she liked Clem like that. Was this the embarrassing question she was so afraid of asking her dad? "You should just go Luke. Go!" She screamed.

I followed her request and walked out. I felt a bit dizzy and grabbed a nearby shelf to steady myself. Sarah liked Clem? How would this effect the group? How would Kenny react? But mostly, how would Clementine deal with this? These questions bounced around my head and I headed straight for Bonnie's Den. I knocked lightly.

"Bonnie, this is beyond important, it's about Sarah." I heard he groan and a loud thud. Footsteps approached the door and Bonnie was there to greet me. Her hair was a mess and there were empty cans everywhere. I shoved my way past and could smell vomit in the bin. "Bonnie, you aren't…"

"No Luke, I'm not pregnant. I checked. It was the first thing I did once I found out. I have been checking every day. If I were I wouldn't be drinking so damn much. Also can you whisper, my head is throbbing." She held her head and closed her eyes, slouching into her bean bag. I sat upon her desk. At least she had placed all the comics into boxes in a corner to avoid damaging them. "So… about Sarah?"

"Yeah, she just confessed to me, albeit accidentally, that she is real confused at what you told her. She said that you said that she might be attracted to a guy soon. Well she doesn't get why she is attracted t Clem. It's confused her and she's so lost and angry. Please, you got to help her Bonnie." Bonnie listened to my story and nodded slightly. She rubbed her chin.

"Well I never expected her to get this… feeling so never mentioned it. What about Clem?"

"She hasn't said anything but by how she reacted just after, she just felt wrong. So no I don't think the feeling is mutual." Bonnie sighed and rubbed her eyes. I continued to wait for a response until I heard her snoring. "Bonnie!"

"Agggghhh! Bloody hell I'm up, I'm up! When this hangover subsides I'll go chat with her but please just leave her, and me, till then." She collapsed again and I heard her snore again. My god she falls asleep quickly. I decided to have a look in the drawers to see what she now put in them. I opened them and had a nasty surprise. I found a porn mag with a man who looked surprisingly like me.

"Oh Bonnie. Is this why you avoid me after what happened." I put it back and went over, kissing her forehead, and left her to sleep.

**The next day**

**Greg**

I had finally begun coming down from my nest to do other things. I couldn't stay up there forever but I had to keep bringing Vince his essentials. I get why everyone was so depressed and I wasn't. I didn't know the girl as well as they did. I began wandering around when I saw the young girl run past. I couldn't remember her name exactly but everyone shortened it to Clem. I heard her retching a little later. She had been pretty bad like the rest of them. Bonnie was the worst though. I went to see if the girl was ok.

"Yo, Clem was it? You right girl?" I stood in front of the female toilet door, not wanting to enter. I heard her throwing up some more. I thought it would be a bad idea to throw up into those toilets mainly because they don't flush. I knocked again but heard her footsteps approach.

"Yeah Greg. I'm mostly ok. Just haven't been eating well. On a completely unrelated topic, it is not recommended to eat several bars of chocolate." She smiled weakly but entered a coughing fit. I felt her forehead and it burned.

"Damn little girl, you're burning! You're so sick. I reckon I should fetch Ken, or Luke. You need help." I looked closer into her eyes and saw the rims were a little yellow. Her skin was going pale and her hands shaking as well. "Fuck girl you really need help, you look half dead." I didn't give her time to protest as I scooped her up and rushed her to Kenny. I found him in The Yard. He hadn't drunk any alcohol since yesterday. He turned to me. "Fuck Ken dude, you ought to look at your girl here." I placed her onto her bed. Kenny ran over and covered his mouth.

"Fuck! What the fuck happened to you Clem?" He shook her gently, trying to wake her up. He began to cry. "Clem. Clem! Clementine girl! Fuck! Clem god dammit!" She didn't move and I took her wrist into my hand. I tried for a pulse. I placed her hand down slowly.

"I'm sorry Kenneth, I can't find no pulse. She's gone."

"No! Clem!" He shoved me away and began CPR. I knew it was already too late for that.

**(End of episode music plays) (End of Episode 1: After It All)**

**Oh my god. I guess you weren't expecting me to take her away so quickly did you. I did say nobody was safe. But I'm telling you this is far from over. Just hang in there. There may be surprises in stock the next episode. There were some real twists in this chapter. Please don't hate me. I will reveal a lot more in the next episode. Just be glad I removed some rather disturbing content from this chapter. I felt it was already bad enough so please don't hate me. I already hate myself.**

**1: There was going to be only one man in the woods.**

**2: Kenny was meant to find the girls in the woods and beat the shit out of the man and torture him. I couldn't find a way to incorporate him in successfully so he was replaced with Luke and Bonnie.**

**3: The men were going to touch Clementine a little instead of slapping her for disobedience.**

**4: They were going to force Clem and Sarah to touch each other in many ways.**

**5: Clementine was going to secretly drink alcohol and take drugs during her depression.**

**6: Clementine was going to puke blood and have blood leak from her eyes but I felt this would seem way over the top for what happens in the next chapter.**

**7: Luke and Bonnie where going to have a punch up during her drunken stage but decided it would be better if he went to ask Bonnie to talk to Sarah in her hangover.**

**8: Sarah was originally going to cut Luke with a knife out of rage when he questioned her.**

**I know it seems a lot but trust me this was meant to be a serious head spinner of a chapter. I felt that the original story design was defiantly too much so I cut back a lot and changed parts her and there to what you have now. Stick around for the next episode: ****Blood Boils High****. Where stress and fear is getting to everyone and people are starting to crack. Who will die next?**


End file.
